Mama Rita
Mama Rita Mama Rita, or sometimes called Meaty Mama, is a stout Italian lady currently residing on Tortuga. She owns Mama Rita's Infamous Eatery, one of the best places to eat on Tortuga. Her cottage and the restaurant are both situated in a small enclosed area of Tortuga, which is the prime spot for her. She has not been seen out of this small area in over 40 years as she stays and runs her restaurant all day. She has ties in La Mafia as an associate and her restaurant is not only a common hang-out place for the members of La Mafia, but also one of it's rackets. La Mafia provides Mama Rita with protection and Bellas are often seen helping Mama Rita out with cooking, cleaning and serving customers. In exchange Mama Rita gives a hefty sum of money to the cartel each week. Mama Rita was born in Sicily and moved to the Caribbean with her husband when they were still young and their business in Italy had failed. Her husband worked as a gunsmith for many years before he died in a work accident. Mama Rita had been a usual housewife up until then, doing cooking and taking care of her many children. After her husband died, Mama Rita opened a restaurant where the old gunsmith shop had been, which was conveniently next to their cottage. She slowly built it up from a small restaurant with one table outside, to a thriving business. Nobody knows Mama Rita's exact age, because she keeps many things secret, such as her infamous Pasta recipe and her dealings with La Mafia. All the public knows is that she is old, her pasta tastes excellent and that she is an associate for La Mafia. Mama Rita's cottage is situated in a small enclosed area of Tortuga and is right next to her restaurant, Mama Rita's Infamous Eatery. Between the two are several eating benches as the entire inside of the restaurant is dedicated to the cooking and, as many believe, other more private dealings. Her little area of town consists only of her cottage, the restaurant and a few small cottages, some of which are owned by Luigis and Bellas. The rest of the area is walled off except for an entrance to a larger part of town and a back route which leads to Butcher Brown's stall, Mama Rita's prime source of meat. Behind the large wall next to the eating tables is a large building that is believed to be in use by La Mafia. The building is not directly accessible through any major areas in town, but as rumor has it, there is a route there via the restaurant and that Mama Rita serves her pasta to the hungry goons there at the end of a long day. Mama Rita hasn't left her part of town for 40 years. Most beleive it is because she is too overweight to go further than that little area while she says that she never needs to. She usually sends goons to do her errands and buy her ingredients. Mama Rita is no fighter, but according to her sons, when she is in danger she finds more than one use for a frying pan. Category:La Mafia Category:Fan Characters Category:POTCO